


'Please, don't leave me.'

by fhujami



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhujami/pseuds/fhujami
Summary: You woke up and noticed that Sam didn't came home for night. You were worried, that wasn't like him at all.But when he finally came, his eyes were red, he was sobbing and he asked forgiveness...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language....

You stretched out your hands before you turned to crawl into the warm arms, but there were no arms to crawl to. You got up to lean your elbows and saw how Sam’s side of the bed was untouched.

That was weird. He always comes home when he’s out with Nathan. Has he got into trouble and spending a night in lockup? Or maybe he went to sleep Nate’s couch?

You took your phone from the table next to the bed, to see if there were any messages from either of Drake brother’s. But there was nothing.

You frowned and got little worried. It was only seven thirty in the morning, so you just send a quick message to Sam, asking where he is.

If he won’t answer to you in half an hour, you try to call him and Nate.

You got up and headed to the kitchen. You made coffee to pour and went to the shower.

This wasn’t like Sam at all. What if something had happened to him? The first scenario was out of the picture, police had come if he had died or something.

You tried to not to overthink and got out of the shower, changed your clothes and headed to the kitchen to pour some coffee. You looked your phone.

7.47. Sam has thirteen minutes before you’ll call him. You leaned to the counter and looked out from the window.

When the clock was eight, you grabbed your phone and were about to call Sam, you heard how the front door got open. You rushed to the hall and saw Sam leaning on the door, looking on the floor.

“Where the hell have you been? Why didn’t you call me?” You asked and crossed your arms to your chest.

Sam didn’t answer, he just looked at the floor, avoiding your gaze. Clearly, something had happened and you took a step closer.

“Sam, look at me and tell me where have you been?” You raised your tone and when Sam raised his gaze to you, you saw how his eyes were red and tears rolled down on his cheeks.

Your first thought was in Nate, did something happened to him? Or Elena or Cassie?

Your heart started to race in your chest and just waited to Sam tell you what happened.

“I’m sorry.” He got those weak words out of deep in his throat. So Nate and others were fine, he wouldn’t ask forgiveness if there had something happen to them. You had no idea why he was sorry for, and you didn’t manage to answer before Sam opened his mouth again.

“I fucked up.” And he lowered his gaze back to the floor. You had a bad feeling deep in your stomach, but you tried your hardest to ignore it. Sam wouldn’t do that to you.

“What did you do?” You asked anyway, hearing how your own voice was cracking. Your heart beated hard in your chest and you felt how your hands started to shake and your eyes burned from becoming tears.  
“Sam, look at me.”

Sam shook his head and put his hand on his face, sobbing.  
“I’m so sorry. I don’t remember what happened but. I - I woke up in my underwear and...”

“Stop.” You cutted him, closed your eyes and felt how your heart shattered into million pieces. You had heard enough.

You heard how Sam moved from the door and stepped closer, trying to hug you. You ripped his hand off from you and stood back.

“No! Don’t touch me!” You yelled and turned to the kitchen, hiding your face in your palms. This couldn’t be, Sam wouldn't cheat on you.

“I’m so sorry baby. I’m so sorry.” Sam cried behind you and you heard how his voice was somewhere far, even though he stood right behind you. You opened your eyes and you just saw blurriness, since the tears were covering your eyes.

“Leave.” You manage to whisper. You wanted him out of your house. You wanted to him burn in hell.

You felt his hand on your shoulder, and it felt like a knife. His touch, which had made you feel warm and safe, was now full of coldness and strange.

You ripped his hand off from you and you turned and told him to leave.

“Baby please, please, I love you.” Sam fell down on his knees and hugged you from your waist.

“I’m sorry. I fucked up, even I don’t remember if something had happened. Please, please don't leave me.”

You closed your eyes and felt how your tears fall down on your cheeks, dropping on your shirt from your chin.

You shook your head. “No, just, leave.”

But Sam just tightened his grip on you. He leaned his head on your stomach, while he was shredding between his sobs against you.

Your heart was broken. The one person you trusted, loved and looked up in this world, had been in bed with some other woman. You thought he was the person who will never hurt you.

You placed your hands on your back, trying to get his hands off you, but he pushed himself tighter against you.

“No, please, no.” He sobbed and it hurt you even more. Even how much you loved him, this was something you couldn’t forgive.

You tried to walk, but Sam got up, now taking your cheeks between his palms. You had your eyes closed and just shook your head.

“Baby please, I cannot live without you. Please, we can talk about this, nothing may happen. Baby please, I love you.” He sobbed and kissed you on your nose, your cheek, trying to reach your lips but you pushed him away.

“No, we can’t.” You whispered.

“No, baby, please, don’t leave me. Please, I need you.” Sam’s voice was broken and weak. And that broke your heart even more. You knew all that, that is why it made everything even worse and harder. If he loved you, he hadn’t done that, no matter how drunk he was.

“Please just go.” You asked one more time.

Sam let go of your cheeks, his head hanging down, as he cried so badly you never thought you saw anyone crying before.

You walked away from him, as he tried to take your hand, but just enough it slipped off from his when you stepped far enough from him.

You heard him crying, weeping, snorting his tears. You walked to the bedroom, closed the door behind you, and didn’t manage to get to the bed when you legs gave up and you falled down on your knees to the floor and broke down.

You couldn’t breathe between your sobs. You bend yourself half on the floor, rounding your hands around your legs and let all the pain come out with scream and sob.

* * *

Elena found you on your bedroom floor, you had cried yourself to sleep. Sam had gotten to his brother’s house as a broken man. Elena and Nate couldn’t first catch up what he was saying, but after he managed to tell them what had happened, Elena immediately grabbed Sam’s keys and rushed to you.

She kneeled down to you, carefully shaking your shoulder. Your eyes were swallowed and they burned from the crying. You wished it was all a dream, but when you saw Elena’s worried face, you started to cry again, when you felt that killing pain in your chest.

Elena sat down and you stood to sit and buried your face into her chest. She rounded her hands around you and smoothed your hair.

She didn’t say anything. She knew there was nothing to say to make you feel better. She knew that all she could do, was to be there for you, and so she was.

When you manage to calm down, you two headed to the living room. You sat on the couch, while Elena was making you some tea. You tried your hardest to not to broke again.

You took a pillow and hide your face into it. When you felt the couch shrugging, you looked up and saw Elena handing you your tea. You thanked her, but the words barely got out from your dry throat.

You took a careful sip of your hot tea, just enough to moisten your throat. You two sat in silence for a while.

“I’m not going to defend him, no, what he may have done is unforgivable, but he was really broke when he came to our house,” Elena said to you.

“I thought you’re not going to defend him.” You said while watching your teacup.

“I’m not, he still could be broken too even though he did wrong,” Elena said.

You knew Sam was broken. You saw him, you heard him. But it won’t change what happened.

“I’m gonna leave to my parents for a while.” You said quietly. You saw how Elena nodded. She understood you well.

“When you come back?” She knew the answer but she still had hope.

You sighed. You won’t come back.

Elena helped you to pack up your luggage. You manage to get flying ticket to same night, you wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible.

Soon someone knocked on the door. You heart hopped to your throat, but Elena told that it was only Nate to bring her something.

You continue packing your clothes, when you felt someone standing behind you. You were already crying when you turned, fearing it was Sam, but when you turned you saw it was just Nate, just like Elena had said.

“I didn’t come here to speak for him. But I still wanted to tell you something. Not change your mind, but I think you deserve to know it.”

You shook your head. You didn’t want to know. Anything will only make it worse. Nate took you into a deep hug and you asked him to stay quiet.

When he withdrew the hug, he put his hand in his pocket. He took your hand and he placed something on it.

Your tears started to pour again when you felt what he gave to you. He still held his hand top of yours, and you looked at him shaking your head.

“Please, no, take it.” You asked.

But Nate took his hand from yours, and you saw a ring in there. You put your hand in front of your mouth and looked down your shaking hand with an engagement ring on it.

“He got so drunk because he was so nervous to ask you.” Nate’s voice was barely a whisper. You shook your head and offered your hand to Nate, trying to give the ring back.

But Nate stepped further from you.

“Please, Nate. I don’t want it. Take it back.”

“He said it’s yours anyway. I’m sorry.”

Nate looked Elena and saw that she had tears in her eyes too before he left. The pain in your chest was crushing you from inside.

When Sam came back to an empty home on the next day, he found the ring on the kitchen table.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost a year ago when you walked away from that house, out of Sam’s life. You moved to your parent’s place, and soon found a small apartment to yourself - and started to live your life alone and slowly to heal your broken heart and soul, what Sam had broke from you.

He tried to call you many times after you left. But you didn’t answer to him, you didn’t want to hear his voice, to hear him apologize, because there was nothing he could do to make it up to you. You kept touch with Elena, she was your friend after all. And you didn’t talk about Sam at all. She knew, that if you wanted to know or ask something, you would do it yourself.

When Elena invited you to Cassie’s birthday almost year later, you weren’t sure if you were ready to face Sam yet. But Elena was a sneaky one. She knew you wouldn’t miss Cassie’s birthday. You told Elena that you may come, that you weren’t sure of it yet.

You booked a hotel and went to the city day earlier. You needed to feel the air of the place what used to be your home for so many years. Feel, does the air still poison your heart and soul, like it did when you last time visited there. But when you walked down the familiar streets, it felt like the air has been cleaned purely.

Maybe, just maybe you were finally ready to meet Sam again.

When it was time to go to Drake resident, you became more nervous. Has he met someone, was he with someone else? It has been almost a year after all. You should have asked that from Elena, to prepare yourself if that was the case.

You knocked on the door, Cassie’s present on your armpit, while you brushed your fingers in your hair nervously, while waited for someone open the door for you. Your heart was beating hard on your chest, and the blood was veining on your body making you feel really warm. You felt how your hands were shaking a little and the slight layer of sweat started to appeal to your forehead.

But when the door got open and you saw blonde hair and hazel eyes looking at you, all those feelings were gone and you started to calm down.

“[Y/N].” Elena smiled at you and hugged you tightly. You hugged her, burying your face into her hair, feeling how all the nervousness was slowly fading away, even your heart was still racing a little because it knew who you are going to see soon.

You walked after Elena to the living room. When you walked behind the corner you saw him. Sam was standing there on the other side of the room, his back was on you, and you saw how his muscled back slowly raised when he breathed calmly.

When he heard that Cassie screamed your name, his whole body tensed, he slowly turned around and when he saw that you were actually standing there, he felt how his heart ripped off from his chest and how someone sucked all the air from the room, making him hard to breathe. He had no idea that you were coming and it left him totally vulnerable.

You swallowed when you finally met those familiar hazel-brownish eyes. Those eyes stared at you, the little bit of confusing in them when they saw you there after such a long time. His hair was still the same - slicked back above his head, his jaw and throat still covered with slight stubble, and those inked birds on his neck greeted you under the collar of his shirt.

Your heart skipped a beat when you saw the way he looked at you. Your eyes roamed his eyes from the other side of the room when you brain dug the memory of the moment when he had the first time told you he loved you years ago. The warmth was the same back then in his eyes what there was now.

You nodded slightly and gave him a shy smile. First, he didn’t know what he should do, he wanted to rush to you, hug you and made sure you really were there, that this wasn’t just a one of those dreams he had dreamed since you walked out from his life. He knew he can’t do that, so he let a small smile raise up to the corners of his lips.

Cassie rushed to you and hugged your waist and you finally left your eyes from the man, who was once the love of your life - the love of your life who broke your heart and soul.

You avoided Sam. You didn’t know what you were going to say to him, so you stayed further while trying to figure something to say to him. And Sam did the same, he didn’t know what to say to you, all he wanted to do was to hug you, made sure that you really were there and tell you how much he had missed you. But he was sure, that you had got over him by now - why else you would be here after almost a year?

After eating a cake and drinking coffee, you headed to the terrace to catch some air. You wrapped your hands around you and hugged yourself tight and closed your eyes while taking a long breath and letting the fresh, cool air reach your lungs. You started to think if this was a good idea after all because seeing him after such a long time, you realized that you haven’t fully got over him yet. Maybe this was too soon.

Soon you heard how the door got open and someone stepped outside. You heard some heavy steps coming closer while the door got shut, and soon you smelled familiar scent next to you. You took a deep breath and shivered when that scent made it’s way deep on your nose, reaching your brain and letting the memories float all over your mind.

You remember how in every evening that scent was the last thing you smelled before you fall asleep and how it was the first thing you smelled when you woke up in the morning.

You let a moment your brain to let those memories wash out from your mind before you turned your head and finally opened your eyes and met those familiar hazel-brownish eyes - again.

“Hey.” He greeted you, and even you had heard him speak inside of the house, there was so many more voice too, so you never manage to internalize how he sounded. Now when you were alone outside, in the silence, you heard how his voice was deeper and huskier than you remembered. Maybe he had started to smoke again after you left. And you got an answer to that when he lifted a cigarette between his lips and flicked the lighter, taking the first drag from that cancer roll.

“You started to smoke again?” you asked and looked how light gray smoke raised in the air from the cig. Sam looked down at his fingers and nodded.

“How have you been?” He asked carefully and quietly. You lowered your head to your feets and nodded.

“I’m good. And you?” You turned to look at him again and he flicked the ash away from his cig, nodding.

“I’m good too.”

An awkward silence filled the air around you two. Neither of you didn’t know what to do or say. Sam slowly dragged his cigarette, as you looked on the road, trying to figure what to do or say, to get your final closure and to wish him all the good in his life.

Sam threw his cig to the ashtray and looked at you. He wanted to hug you so bad, but he wasn’t sure if you wanted to do that. So he carefully opened his arms and asked: “May I?”

You looked him with your brows furrowed. You wanted that, you really wanted to hug him, feel if his body was still burning hot. You closed your eyes and swallowed and slowly walked to him and pushed yourself against him, wrapping your hands around his torso and hugging him slightly. Sam wrapped his hands around you, leaning his chin on the top of your head, while he finally was holding you in his arms again - even if would be for a moment.

His body was still burning hot. You remembered now how he used to warm you up with his body when you were cold, how he let you put your cold toes into him so they could warm up, how he wrapped his warm hands around you when he stood behind you and hugged you.

And how the last time when he touched you, how his touch was just coldness and hurt. But now, in his touch, there was that familiar safe and warmness.

When you laid your head on his chest, you felt something under his shirt. You lifted your head and looked at Sam with your brows furrowed. Sam looked down at you, smiling, before he put his hand on his neck, grabbing the chain in his fingers, and pulling the necklace out of his shirt. When it popped out from the collar of his shirt your eyes widened.

The engagement ring he bought to you before everything fell apart.

“You kept it?” You asked while looking up to met his eyes again, feeling how tears started to burn your own eyes. Sam nodded small and looked the ring.

“I wanted to keep it as a reminder, that how I fucked up badly and lost the love of my life.”

You looked deep into his eyes.

You thought you could get a final closure to your relationship after you meet him, but now when you knew that he had held that ring in his neck all this time, you couldn’t help it when you felt how the love has started to reach your heart again. You weren’t sure if you two are able to fix what was broken, but you sure knew you wanted to try.

You put your hand on his cheek and slowly tiptoed so you could reach his lips with yours. You gently pushed your lips against his, and when you finally felt the familiar softness of his lips, you felt how the warmth spread all over your body like a wave and all the good and happy memories filled your mind.

When Sam felt your soft lips, he felt how a single tear escaped from the corner of his eye. He had waited this moment for so long, he had dreamed of this for so long, and he was sure he never manage to feel it again. He was sure he had lost you for good.

Slowly he moved his hand behind your neck, crooking his fingers to entwined them in your hair when he gently pulled you little harder against his lips. You placed your hands on his chest and let your feelings to guide you.

When your lips separated finally, Sam leaned his forehead into yours and smoothed the back of your head with his thumb, while he swallowed and cleared his throat.

“I never stopped loving you.”

You rub your nose lightly against his while biting your lower lip when you wonder would you really be ready to do this.

“Me neither.. I was just hurt.”

“I’m sorry.” His voice was weak and husky, barely a whisper, but it was the truth, and he sincerely meant it.

“Maybe we can look and see, if we can work this out again. Slowly. Fresh start.” You whispered and sighed deeply. If you two wanted to work things out again, you needed to start it from the beginning. First to talk about everything clear, and then leave it behind - for good.

Sam kissed long your forehead while nodding slowly, to agreeing to this deal with you. You touched the ring on his neck, wondering what he wanted to do with it now.

“If someday, you want it… Just say it.” Sam whispered and took the ring and hold it between your eyes. “Until then, I will hold this on my neck, as a reminder that I almost lost you for good.” and he put it back under his shirt, wrapped his hands around you and pulled you against his chest.

_“Even if I have to hold it forever.”_


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard. Really hard. You cried, he cried. But you two manage to talk about it, about the whole case. He told you everything he could remember from that blurry night. He told how he was stumbling to the apartment, hand in hand with someone. He told he remember how there was a kiss…

And the next thing he remembered from that night, was when he woke up in the morning, only in his briefs, and unknown woman sleeping next to him on the bed only in her underwear.

How he panicked, dressed and rushed out. How he tried his hardest to remember what happened - if happened - but he couldn’t remember anything. He was so drunk that he thought that there was no way he would become even hard and have sex with her. But on the other hand, it didn't matter did he slept with her or not, it was enough that he had went with her, kissed her and sleep in the same bed.

And you cried. Oh boy, you cried when you listened him telling you what happened, how he cried hard and sincerely asked forgiveness. But as you had promised that you want to hear everything and talk about it - and then leave it behind for good. So that was what you did.

You still lived at your own apartment in your hometown, visiting Sam once in awhile, keeping your distance and slowly learned to trust him again fully. You two went to dates, movies, dinners and long walks. Like the first time, you two started dating. Fresh start from the very beginning.

Slowly you two build your relationship back together, slowly falling in love with each other again - even the love never left neither of your hearts. But this was new, and fresh love, with nothing but pureness.

After eight months, you finally moved back to the old house with him, and you two started to build your life together again.

  
Every morning when Sam woke up, he touched the ring on his neck, he did that every morning since you left. He still did that, even now, when he woke up, and you were sleeping next to him. Because he was afraid that it was just a dream - that you have forgiven him and that you had come back was just a beautiful dream.  
Because that it was almost a year when you were gone - a beautiful dream where you were sleeping next to him, when he felt your love and warmth of your body next to him. But every morning he woke up from that dream and saw how the bed was cold and empty, that you were truly gone.

Sometimes in the night, after you had fallen asleep in his arms he was afraid to fall asleep himself. He just stared at you, smoothing your cheek or hair, watching how you were breathing calmly, fearing that you will fade away and it would be another dream again if he let go of you.

But you really were there, every single morning. You truly were there. Every single morning you were still there after he woke up, so he slowly started to believe that you had truly come back. That you truly forgive him. That you truly loved him.

  
Once again, before Sam opened his eyes in the morning, he put his hand on his chest to touch the ring, like he did every morning for the last two years.

His eyes snapped wide open. Horror filled his heart and soul. His whole body, every single muscle in his body tensed and his heart stopped beating. He couldn't feel it. The ring wasn't on his neck.

He sat up fast and patted his chest more amply. The chain was still there hanging in his neck, but the ring wasn’t. He looked down at his lap, looked around him on the mattress, maybe it had somehow fallen? But nothing.

Then he looked next to him, fearing that it was just another dream and that you weren't there. But there you were, sleeping under the blanket, your back towards him. He gently put his hand on your side, feeling the warmth of your body and his heart started to beat again.

He tried to calm himself down, maybe the ring was in the bathroom, he went to shower last night, maybe the ring falled on the floor?

He rubbed his face with his palm and slowly got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom, making sure you didn’t wake up. He searched the ring on the bathroom floor. Without no results. He looked in the sink, and the floor drain, maybe it dropped there.

But no. It wasn’t.

He brushed his fingers through his hair and rubbed his neck nervously and sighed deeply. What the hell he is going to do now? He needs to buy a new one so you won’t notice that he had lost it. He promised that he’ll keep it on his neck until you want it - if you want it. And he was sure, that if you find out that he had lost it, you would leave him - again.

He went to search the kitchen and living room, just to make sure that it wasn’t there neither. He looked in the kitchen counter. He looked on the couch. And when he couldn’t find it anywhere, he gave up and headed back to the bedroom. He felt vulnerable and powerless when the ring wasn't in his neck. Even it was reminding him how he fucked up and almost lost you, it still gave him strength.

When he opened the bedroom door, you were still calmly sleeping under the blanket. He looked how the blanket was covering your beautiful body, showing every bend and shape in there.

He walked slowly to the bed, laid next to you on his back, covered his lower body with the blanket and closed his eyes. Soon you turned around, snuggled yourself against his side and put your hand on his chest. He took your hand in his and his eyes snapped open and he looked down to your hand.

The ring was in your finger.

He gently smoothed his finger on the ring and felt how tears started to pour from his eyes.

You woke up when you felt Sam shuddering under you, you open your eyes and looked at him, and you saw that he was crying. You thought he had another nightmare, maybe from the time he was in Panama, so you gently lifted yourself up, smoothed his chest with your thumb, while he was still holding your hand.

When Sam felt that you had woke up, he opened his eyes and looked at you, rubbing the finger in your hand and you looked at it when you realized he was touching the ring in there. A smile appeared on your lips and you turned to look back at Sam.

“You wanted it?” He manages to whisper between his sobs and you leaned to capture his upper lip between yours, giving him a loving and gentle kiss on his lips. Sam softly kissed you back, tears rolling down his cheeks.

When you withdrew from the kiss you whispered to him back;  
“I want to be with you forever.”

 


End file.
